To the Lions/Transcript
Off the Rails Joseph Capelli regains consciousness in an inferno caused by the train wreck. He is stuck beneath a train wheel and attempts to pull himself clear. A Warden steps in front of him and raises his machete aiming to kill Capelli. However, the Warden is shot through the chest before committing that act. Capelli looks over and sees Fyodor Malikov standing and wielding his Rossmore 239 Combat Shotgun. *'Fyodor Malikov:' Joseph, are you okay? Malikov walks over to Capelli and gets down on one knee to help him. *'Joseph Capelli:' Yeah. But I'm stuck-- Something Behind you! Mick Cutler bursts onto the scene and punches Malikov in the face. Malikov falls over and Cutler pounces on him again delivering blow after blow to the old man's face. As the is happening, Capelli is desperately trying to reach out and grab Malikov's disgarded Rossmore. *'Joseph Capelli:' No!! Stop!! STOP!!! Cutler stops hitting Malikov, leaving the latter to splutter on the ground, he walks over, treading over Malikov's glasses and picks up the dead Warden's machete. Cutler and Capelli engage in eye-contact before the former walks over the the spluttering Malikov. *'Joseph Capelli:' Wait... Wait! I'll give you whatever you want. No... Don't do it! Goddamnit, you son of a bitch, I'm warning you! I'll kill you!! No!! Don't!! DON'T!!! Cutler swings his Machete, killing Malikov. *'Joseph Capelli:' Crying You sonofabitch! Cutler walks over to the helpless Capelli. *'Mick Cutler:' Laughing You ready to have some fun, boy? Cutler then stamps on Capelli, knocking him out. Capelli regains consciousness to the sound of a crowd cheering, he notices that he is on a ledge over looking a pit. A voice behind him catches his attention. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Don't give up. You can survive, you just have to -- Cutler appears and hits Sawicki on the back of the head *'Mick Cutler:' Unchain the other. Cutler drags Sawicki and the latter then attends to another prisoner. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Yes Mick. Cutler grabs a microphone and addresses the roaring crowd. *'Mick Cutler:' Time for the main event! The crowd cheers whilst Cutler walks over and picks up a Sledgehammer, he places it into Capelli's hands. *'Mick Cutler:' Welcome to the Penn, boy. Cutler pushes Capelli over the edge and into the pit. '' *'Prisoner 1:' Oh my God! *'Herbert Sawicki:' I'm sorry. I'm Sorry. ''Cutler grabs Prisoner 1 and throws him down into the pit where Capelli has landed. Prisoner 1 injures his right leg on the landing and reels in agony. *'Mick Cutler:' Announcing Open the pit. Bring up the Grims. A Grim runs out of a door on the right and begins to maul Prisoner 1, killing him. Capelli grabs the Sledgehammer and stands upright. Capelli kills the first Grim and then proceeds to kill a few more that charge at him. *'Mick Cutler:' These Grims ain't hungry enough... Capelli kills the first batch of Grims. *'Mick Cutler:' More Grims! Throw in a few Leeches, too... Capelli kills the next batch of Chimera and a Warden throws a Molotov into the pit to indicate his disgust. *'Mick Cutler:' Darryl, you and your boys get in there -- bring this sonofabitch down. Darryl and other Wardens jump into the pit, Capelli kills them all and the crowd boos. *'Mick Cutler:' Alright. I've seen enough. Capelli You fight good. Too good. Why don't you take a nap while I figure out what to do with you. Cutler pulls out a HE .44 Magnum from his back pocket, he fires at three points surrounding Capelli, he then flicks the trigger exploding those rounds which knocks out Capelli once more. Category:Resistance 3 Transcripts